Getting What's Ours
by Double 0 Ninja
Summary: Allen and Lavi are sent to a mysterious town in search of innocence. What they find will shake the black orders foundations to its core.


Allen was just finishing up his meal; a few of the new finders were staring at him with wide eyes. Suddenly he heard a voice that ruined his good mood "Oi! Beensprout!" It was Yuu Kanda his fellow exorcist and also the person that irked him the most. Allen turns and gives Kanda a cold glare. "It's Allen baKanda" Is what he replies with. "I told you before your name isn't even worth remembering." Kanda shoots back. "Really? I thought it was because your brain was too small to remember it." Allen deadpans (a joke without expression) Say that again and I'll cut off that old-man hair of yours and sell it. Kanda replies with his hand on Mugen's hilt. Allen rubs his head as if exasperated "Wouldn't black hair sell for more baKanda. Or maybe your brain can't even comprehend that" At this point every smart person in the room backs away slowly at the dark aura surrounding both exorcists. But apparently you didn't need a brain to have a photographic memory. Oi Yuu Beensprout! Isn't it great that we all have a mission together? The glares of both mentioned exorcists turn towards the emerald-eyed red head named Lavi. "SHUT UP OR I'LL SHAVE YOU BALD!" Both exorcists said at the same time, before they turned back to glare at each other. "Oh, wow! Have you guys been practicing taking at the same time like that?" This turned Allen and Kanda's evil eyes that they were sending at each other a few moments prior back to Lavi. This time Lavi was scared and he began to back up from the advancing exorcists while mentally praying to every god & goddess that he knew (which was a lot). Apparently they liked Lavi a lot and were listening for at that moment Lenalee (the only person who could get between a fight between Kanda and Allen and live) appeared. "Will you three hurry up! We all have a mission to go to!" She was standing at the entrance to the dining hall with her hands on her hips. No one wanted to be on the reciving end of her dark boots so the complied. Kanda 'che-ed' but complied none the less.  
>As they walked down the halls of the order they talked about what sort of mission would require them all to go on. "I say it's because there's innocence." Guessed Lavi "Yeah, but they still wouldn't need all four of us" Countered Lenalee. "But since we now know that the Noah are going after the innocence..." Lavi trailed of as he spotted Miranda on the floor. "Miranda! Are you okay?" Asked Allen "I'M SORRY! I spilt some coffee on the floor this morning don't worry I'll clean it up." The floor that she was currently scrubbing furiously at was shining. "It's okay Miranda! It looks perfect." Said Allen, trying to calm his fellow exorcist down. "Oh! Miranda, I almost forgot, brother wanted to see you." Said Lenalee. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I'll hurry up and go." Screamedsobbed Miranda. "No you don't have to, I'm sure-" Lenalee started, but Miranda was already speeding off down the hallway. When the exorcists arrived at the main office Miranda was just leaving and almost hit Lavi with the door. "I' SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She sobbed/screamed in Lavi's face. "It's okay, after all it was only an accident." Lavi said while putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture.  
>Once everyone was inside the room Komui took out some papers. "There is a small town in the middle of a valley that is experiencing some strange occurrences. You two should go there to check it out." Komui said, pointing to Allen, and Lavi. "Kanda and Lenalee are going to investigate a completely different matter that is close to your location, so if you need any help they can arrive within a day's notice. The rest of your mission details are in this folder. Good luck." Komui handed each group a folder and they went on their way, each thinking about how dangerous these missions probably were because Komui was so serious.<p>

`~-Time Skip With Allen And Lavi-~`

"It says here that the finder will meet us at the village." Said Lavi reading off the mission sheet. "What's going on in the village that the order sent us so fast with little notice?" Allen asked Lavi from his current position from the other side of their cabin in the boat. To get to the village first they had to go by train to the docks which is where they parted ways with Kanda and Lenalee. "Let's see... In the village every night at exactly midnight a mysterious fog lifts up from the forest and into the village, every time this happens more villagers disappear. The day before they disappear they show symptoms like wandering aimlessly and staring off into space." While Lavi was reading he made creepy gestures and Allen was starting to look creeped out. "It sounds like your average run-of-the-mill ghost story to me." Said Lavi with a shrug of his shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if the entire town was actually dead and the innocence was the only thing keeping their restless spirits on earth." Lavi continued, holding a random flashlight under his chin. "Anyway we should get some sleep if we're going to stay up all night." Said Lavi while getting into the top bunk of the bunk bed provided for them. *How does he expect me to be able to fall asleep with that on my mind.* Allen thought to himself while curling up on his own bunk. "If only I had some of Jerry's warm milk to help me sleep.* With a sigh Allen closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

~-A little while later outside the cabin-~

"Oi! Butch I think their finally asleep" Said the first mate of the crew to the captain. A while back the captain's wife and the first mate's sister who were good friends both died in a carriage accident. Lets just say that the two didn't take it too well. They made a deal with the Millennium Earl to get their loved one's souls back... at a price. Both came out of their skins to reveal their true forms. "I'm so glad that master Noah trusts us so much as to entrust this very important mission to just the two of us and an army of brainless level ones." It appeared as if even though they were akuma, they had retained their frienship. Butch looked like a giant black seagul covered in tar that was stuck while dripping. The first mate; Sam, looked like a ballerina with one foot stuck up in the air and welded onto her head. It to was disfigured. Butch opened the door to the cabin and opended the door to the cabin and opened it's beak. Energy seemed to gather there before condensing into a ball. The ball flew out of Butches beak and incinerated the cabin.

* * *

><p>Is this the end of Allen and Lavi? What's going on with Kanda and Lenalee? Tune in next time to find the answers to these questions and then some. Please review and if you flame then tell me what I can improve.<p> 


End file.
